


You Know I Love You, Right?

by CRYptidSpaceKid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid
Summary: Lance gets an ominous call from his boyfriend while he's out on a mission with the Blade of Marmora.





	You Know I Love You, Right?

"Hey Lance," Keith said, breathing a bit heavier than normal. "You know I love you, right?"  
"What's wrong?" Lance asked.  
"What, can't I just confirm that you know how much I love you?"  
"Yeah, but not like that. Not with that tone." Lance stated. There was a pause, before a breathily laugh.  
"Yeah, you're right. I um, I'm not coming back to the castle tonight," Keith admitted.  
"Why? You promised that Kolivan would be letting you back to see us again since you weren't going on missions for a while," Lance said, frowning. Kolivan had never gone back on his word like this before.  
"I'm not going back to the Blade's base either," Keith coughed, trying to muffle the noise through his arm. "Listen, Lance, I'm not going to make it back."  
"What?" Lance asked, jumping up from his seat in the lounge. By now, Pidge was looking at him oddly. "Keith, what's going on?"  
"The mission didn't go as planned. They knew we were coming. We-" Keith broke into a coughing fit, resuming his sentence a minute later. "We were able to get the information that we came here for. Kolivan should be filling you in soon."  
"Babe?" Lance asked, receiving silence on the other end. "Keith, baby, talk to me. Keith? Keith? Pidge, get Shiro!"  
"No, I-I'm fine."  
"Keith, where are you? We're going to come and get you."  
"Don't bother, Lance. The ship is heavily guarded, and I don't think I'll make it until the extraction.  
"Don't say things like that! We're going to get you, and you'll be fine. Stop acting like you're gonna die," Lance cried, tears dribbling down his chin.  
"Lance, face the facts. I've been shot, and I can't move. There's no way I can get out, and I doubt that you guys can find me in time. Just..." Keith sighed, wincing after breathing out. "Please, promise me that you and the team will be safe."  
"Lance, what's going on?" Shiro asked, entering the lounge without Pidge.  
"Keith, don't say that! We're going to get you! You aren't going to die!" Lance yelled through his tears.  
"Lance, please! Just promise me!"  
"I'm not promising you shit, because you're going to be okay!" Lance worried at his lip when he was met with Keith's soft breathing.  
"You hear something?"  
"Yeah, sounded like it was coming from over here."  
"Shit! Put me down!" Keith yelled. His desperate cries and pleas soon became distant, and the comm went silent.  
"Shiro, we need to rescue Keith. He...Shiro, Keith's been shot, and I think the Galra are taking him somewhere," Lance whimpered.  
"Let me go!" Keith yelled, his voice echoing across the walls. Shots from the Galran soldier's guns soon followed, leaving Lance's heart with a Keith-shaped hole.  
"He...he's dead."


End file.
